<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gold on Red by GeometryOfTime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498758">Gold on Red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeometryOfTime/pseuds/GeometryOfTime'>GeometryOfTime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Figure Five in Gold [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Five is sixteen+ in this, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Smut, Still, but it's mostly, there's some ~feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeometryOfTime/pseuds/GeometryOfTime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after The Thirteenth Hour.<br/>Five finally catches a (well deserved) break.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Number Five | The Boy/Diego Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Figure Five in Gold [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gold on Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Please don’t ask me again if I’m sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diego nods, and his soft eyes cut right through the aggression that started to bubble in Five.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to feel like you have to go through with it just because of something you said in a very stressful situation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Diego.” Five squeezes his eyes, drawing a deep breath. “I’m sure. Are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re kidding, right? Did I ever give you the impression that I wasn’t willing to do this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not as such, but I am painfully aware of how I look.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How you look?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sixteen. Seventeen; whatever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> what’s been bothering you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And it doesn’t bother </span>
  <em>
    <span>you?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly? This whole thing is a mind-fuck, still. You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>older</span>
  </em>
  <span> than me. Way older. There’s this huge disconnect that I still can’t fully wrap my head around, even after all this time. But you’re not just numbers to me, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you fuck me if I were in my old body?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diego snorts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you lost that moustache, yeah. Please don’t grow a moustache again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s your problem with my moustache?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It just gives me serious daddy vibes and turns out that’s not actually something that I can process.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no, not you too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diego’s still shuddering at the thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s really not- I can’t go there.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Again, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Five’s mind fills in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine, it’s not something I’m into - I think? Actually no, I don’t want to think about that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have all the time to explore. Although, honestly, I think we should take it slow before we jump into kinks and all that. Shower?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Five agrees. “Shower.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, first- I have a more, um, technical question. A curiosity, if you will. If you blink away while I have my dick in you, will, uh. Will my dick be alright?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's just a thought, nevermind."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I'm not going to teleport away with your penis, what the hell, Diego? Why would I even do that?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just curious."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They take a shower together - very handsy and only efficient because Five insisted that they do clean up since they’re already in there. He’s absolutely not opposed to dirty sex - in more ways than one - but somehow this felt like the most natural way to segue into things. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Five doesn’t really know why he needs Diego to speed up what he's doing, he knows on a conscious level that the prep is more than important, but he just needs him to get. </span>
  <em>
    <span>on.</span>
  </em>
  <span> with it. He tells him as much, lifting off the bed to throw Diego a furious look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hurry up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m taking it slow. I mean, it is your first time-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> my first time.” He starts off as offended, but it ends in a whine as his back bows off the bed when Diego’s fingers brush past what’s definitely his prostate. He’s never felt the sensation in this particular body, but he’s still sure. He’s stubborn enough to get out, once the shivers have subsided, a whispered, “First time- in this body, maybe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’m going to make this body feel really good, alright? Just- patience, okay? Patience and lube.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diego delivers on his promise, sliding his fingers out, then adding another one as he slides back in, and Five clenches. He doesn’t want to, he just does; he wasn’t expecting it to feel like this and is fascinated with his body’s responses. And then Diego takes hold of his dick, makes eye contact, winks in that dopey way he does, with both eyes, and puts his mouth on Five’s dick. Naturally, Five does the only thing that can be expected of a body of that age, which is to come immediately in Diego’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a shock to be pushing sixty in a sixteen-year-old body and Five can’t help the wave of disappointment that hits him as he’s coming down from his orgasm, mortified by having come so soon. It does take him precisely two seconds and two blinks until he realises that Diego never took his mouth off him and that he’s not even gotten soft.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of the few perks of having a young body again, Five feels ready to concede. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s forgotten all about Diego’s fingers in his ass until he starts to pump them again, and Five starts to giggle, then laugh. He laughs, incredulous because well, he can keep going, everything feels fantastic, and he was expecting it to be good, sure, but this? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, you okay up there?” Diego </span>
  <span>has that concerned look on his face that he always seems to have with Five lately, but it begins to soften up as he’s watching him laugh. “Talk to me, sweetheart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, don’t call me that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diego stops moving his fingers, which Five has a very strong reaction to, grabbing a fistful of his hair and tugging slightly.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And don’t stop that, I’m serious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh so now you </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> want me to hurry?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wants to be fucked, actually. But Diego stretching him out is a really, really good competitor to what he imagines fucking would be, so he’s absolutely not in a hurry. His body is sixteen, wound painfully tight, and he hasn’t come in weeks - not really something that was on his mind, due to the circumstances - and he remembers that he can come a couple of times before he’s spent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What I waaah-” His words get lost in a moan at another painful curl of Diego’s fingers pressing on his prostate, making him leak once more against his own stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were saying?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was saying,” His back arches off the bed at another press of those fingers, but then Diego pulls them out, grabbing for the lube. “That what I want is for you to fuck me already, but if this is what I have to go through to get there, I am not complaining.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diego snorts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, this is you not complaining. Relax.” Diego places his palm on Five’s chest, a soft touch, tethering him in place, while his other hand dips between his legs. It felt like too much, uncomfortable even, and his face shows it. “Relax. There.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It makes no sense in his brain how three fingers can feel so different to two, and two to one, but they do - and Diego gives him enough time to map out the differences.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get on top, that way you can control how deep or how fast you want it. Take it as slow as you need to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need slow.” He says through gritted teeth as he grabs Diego’s dick and guides it to his hole. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You say that now--” Diego doesn’t get to finish his thought, but Five understands it anyway. He feels it, he feels it everywhere, burning through him like nothing he’d ever felt. It was nothing like the fingers, and no matter how relaxed and well stretched he is, he still has to stop as soon as the head of Diego’s dick pierces him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck.” He’s panting, looking down at Diego, who's sharing his wide-eyed look of wonder. “Fuck.” He says again because his brain seems to have taken a well-deserved break, and he felt like he had to say something. That would have to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushes himself down, hand still on Diego’s dick, guiding him, and it seems to take forever until he’s fully seated, the shock-sensations making his spine straighten and his muscles tense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are--” He blinks a few times. “-big.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diego huffs a small laugh, steadying Five’s thighs where they straddle him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He should move, he should definitely move, he realises suddenly, and he pushes against Diego’s chest, lifting himself with a slow drag that makes his eyes roll in his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I take it you’re into this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Five nods. He’s prepared to move faster. At least mentally, because he doesn’t seem to have any conscious control of his body, who’s now moving of its own accord, sliding up and sinking back down on Diego’s cock. It takes him a few long minutes, getting accustomed to the sensations washing over him in waves before he realises his eyes are closed. His head was thrown back and he looks down slowly, finding Diego’s face, his lips parted. He looks-- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s had sex before, during his time with the Commission, he’s not a stranger to the act. Five knows he’s just as finely calibrated to this body as he was to his initial one, his older one, but back then? It didn’t feel anywhere near as good as it did now. Stupidly, he feels like saying ‘it was never like this', but it feels like such a cheap cliche. Though it is true. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He says nothing, leaning back and bracing himself against Diego’s shins as he fucks himself in a pace they both know is too slow, way too slow for how tightly they’re both wound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’re in a hotel - a classy one, but still, they’re in a hotel - and Five feels oddly pulled out of the moment by the idea. They’d planned this, they'd discussed and arranged it like grown-ups, yet they didn’t manage to take out the current of anticipation that ran through them both. They’re in a hotel room, they’re fucking, and Five hasn’t felt this much like a teenager even when he was one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was never a teenager, though, not really. Not fully. Not then, not now. He’s a different kind of freak now, an old man in a young body, and he’s fucking his brother and honestly, the thought emboldens him for a second, running a shock-realisation through him, before he opens his eyes, and he’s brought back to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Himself, whoever he may be outwardly. Gangly limbs, cut horizontally by white stretchmarks where his skin had to catch up with his growing bones; but he’s not who this body is. He’s not, so maybe that’s why he is so surprised to see his palms, barely brushing down Diego's chest, and he loses himself in the contrast of his pale fingers across Diego's skin. His fingertips brush through scattered hair, they gently touch Diego’s pierced nipple, running along the curve of the small ring; he’s touching, he’s claiming. He’s learning. In his mind, a single thought, a magnet for little others that bubble up then fizzle out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thank you for loving me. For being here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His pads brush lower, up and down the small swell of his muscles, positively enrapt, and Five can’t stop slipping down long-forgotten avenues.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn't like that when they were kids. There was never a spark, not a single hint of what would come. They were different back then - both to each other and to who they are now. Because it's been almost five decades for Five, and two for Diego. It's been a while. Time has changed them both. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For waiting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Five needed time, though it was the only commodity he seemed to have an excess of. With this, he needed time. And it’s certainly the extra decades that Diego had under his belt now, that allowed him to understand, to really understand what Five needs, and to be exactly that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diego's younger than him, still. The fucking years, though; they mattered. They were all different people at different points across their own lives; Diego's age was sometimes obvious in his hunger, in his unwavering hope that he could make things better. Five knows better than that, he knows that Diego's are hollow goals, drops in the ocean. You could never really fundamentally change things; Five, of all people, knew best. But Diego was eager, he was unstoppable. He was young.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diego was gorgeous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Five feels like he’s too cognizant, frankly, for how hard he was. When his fingers reach the trail of hair under Diego’s navel, he hesitates before touching himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he remembers: he’s young, he can do this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, he wants this to last.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diego gets on his elbows, coming up for a kiss, pulling Five down with him, and he goes eagerly. He can’t stop his lazy rhythm, too caught up in himself, breathing hotly in the curve of Diego’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You okay, sweetheart?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Five sighs. Fine, 'sweetheart' it is. He nods, and it’s hot with his breath, it’s sweltering and he’s still focused on keeping the burningly slow rhythm of his hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You seem to be having a moment in there. Talk to me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm just in my head, it's nothing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn't nothing, but he doesn't want to come apart by putting it out there just yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to fuck you now, okay?” Says Diego, as if they weren’t already fucking, but then he braces his feet against the mattress, curling his hands around Five’s shoulders and Five instantly understands. The first thrust throws his head back with a shocked gasp, then he’s reduced to fractioned little moans as Diego fucks him hard and deep and just as they both need it. He can do nothing but hang on, hands braced around Diego’s head on the pillow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time in what feels like forever, Five’s head is empty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No thoughts - not coherent; more like sensations, small realisations that flash in and out. He’s working on instinct, understanding only what his body is telling him - and for the first time since that messed-up time jump, he feels completely in tune with his body. The only thing that’s happening, the singular thing that matters, is what his body is telling him, with physical sensations that turn into chemicals and spill straight into his brain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He barely manages to get his hand around his dick and jerk himself a couple of times before he feels his muscles tense and he lets his head fall against Diego’s chest, spine curling up as he comes between their bodies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment stretches in his mind and there’s a thrum of energy that’s running through him, making his hands flicker, only briefly, crackling blue before he’s completely wrung out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Diego holds his face between his palms, guiding him so their lips meet, and he’s kissing Five through the last of the aftershocks. He lets his lips slide across Five’s cheek, whispering in hot breaths against his skin. “You’re gorgeous, did you know that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Five can’t really respond past a breathy moan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it alright if I keep going? I’m really close.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nods, pushing himself up weakly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Though, ah-” He’s frowning, brain still booting back up. “I’m afraid I can’t really do a lot of moving right now. So--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He winces as he’s pushing himself off, flopping back to the bed, limbs heavy and useless. Diego gets the message, grabbing a pillow and tapping Five’s hips to raise so he can squeeze it underneath. Five’s not quite sure what to make of the little setup - other than, mental note, toss that pillow to the floor once they’re done - but instantly throws his head back when Diego pushes back in. It was an angle thing, his usually analytical mind supplies, and it was fantastic enough for most of his cognitive abilities to go back on break.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Good thing he’s not required to do much - not that he’d be able to, even if he tried - so all he does is to gaze at Diego. He said that Five was gorgeous, and he doesn’t really know how to feel about that since Diego? He was beautiful. And maybe it was the sea or hormones, or the fact that yes, Five was still very much in love with him, but he looked at Diego and almost sighed at how god-damned, unbelievably, absolutely stunningly beautiful he was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.” He said, and Five was grateful for whatever filter his thoughts slipped through to come out like that. “I love you.” He said again, extending his arm to catch Diego’s fingers and lace them with his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at Diego with this light in his eyes, hopefully conveying love instead of the dizzying level of arousal that seemed to wash over him again. The man looked ridiculous, and Five couldn’t take his eyes from where Diego’s abs tensed and relaxed with his thrusts, his thick thighs flexing in a mesmerising way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But of course, Diego knows that Five’s staring, judging by the curled corner of his mouth, the look he’s giving Five, chin jutting slightly. Diego knows what he looks like, he knows what he’s doing, and more specifically what he’s doing to Five. He looks down at where his cock is buried, biting his lip as he looks back up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think you can come again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Absolutely. He’s already hard again, and even though he knows he should be able to last longer, he’s pretty sure he won’t. He nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Touch yourself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Five grabs his dick just as Diego pushes his thighs back, effectively folding him in half as he settles his hands either side of Five’s shoulders. It does </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> take long - for either of them. Diego’s relentless, the angle is overwhelming, and Five thinks it’s still absurdly quick that he’s feeling the tingling at the base of his spine, shooting down until it pools in his balls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck-” He wants to warn, for some reason, but Diego’s there too, seconds away, coming right as Five’s orgasm dies down so he can feel his cock pulse and twitch inside him. Diego grunts in an absolutely vicious way, a sound that Five almost feels jolting up his spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god.” Diego’s catching his breath, coming in for a deep kiss. “I love you too. God, you’re amazing when you come. You’re- wow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulls out, taking off the condom and tying a lazy knot before tossing it to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How was that?” He still insists on talking, but Five’s beyond words, still, so he just nods slowly, humming what he hopes comes across as an affirmation.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diego drops to the pillow by Five’s side, scooping him until he’s buried against his chest. For a few long minutes, the only sound in the room is the two of them, catching their breaths.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know,” Diego starts, turning to look down at Five, “I had an ex a while back that was multi-orgasmic; I think she’s the only one I know who could come more times than you can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that’s different.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure, but do I care? You came three times. And the night isn’t over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Five looks up at him, amused. “It isn’t?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, we have the room until tomorrow - and nothing’s stopping us from staying around for more.” He shrugs. “I just need a minute. Or, you know. Thirty. It’s not the same when you’re not a teenager.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to tell me. I was almost sixty until not long ago; I understand refractory periods. Not to mention, I could use a break too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’ve polished clean the plates that room service left outside their door not fifteen minutes ago, Five having finished Diego’s portion after eyeing it insistently until Diego pushed it his way. After Diego rolls the small cart outside again, he slumps back in bed, grabbing enough of the sheet to leave Five mostly uncovered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you ever tell me what you and Delores did? You know-” He gives Five a meaningful look, but he’s not having any of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hah, no. Not a chance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diego bites his lip, leaning in until his nose brushes Five’s jaw. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> tell me. One day I’ll get you so fucked-out that you’ll tell me yourself.” He pulls away when Five angles in for a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know why you’re so curious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet it’s something really freaky. Honestly, my mind came up with quite a few scenarios, but I need to know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to know. And you know what? I was not that detached from reality that I did not know, on a conscious level, that she was a mannequin.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So what you’re saying is that you did not get freaky.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not with her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Diego props up on his elbow. “Now you have to tell me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t ‘have to’ anything, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, sure, then I’ll just guess. So, no Dolores - which is both disappointing and relieving at the same time, somehow - but you did ‘get freaky’ on your own? Are we talking, what? I’d say public anything, but there was hardly any public to catch you in the act.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, the wild animals sure tended to show up when you least expected them to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diego squares his jaw. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Masturbation marathon cut short by what, wolves? Are there even wolves in this part of the country?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t in this part of the country and oh boy, yes, there were wolves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Back to the sexy stuff-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was hardly sexy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It involves you, you getting off to be more specific, so yes it was sexy.” Five shakes his head, mock-exasperated. “Did you- Did you use your surroundings?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean what did you put up your butt, basically.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, what? No, you didn’t put anything up your butt or no, you’re not going to tell me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just- no.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Five. Baby. Sweetheart. Love. What did you put up there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously? If you ever want me to put your dick up there, you’ll stop this line of questioning.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diego sighs, seemingly resigned, but Five knows him and knows it’s not the last of the conversation, so he tries to change directions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what’s weird?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diego sputters a laugh, but Five does not acknowledge him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck off. I’m taller now than I was the first time around, during the post-apocalypse. I think it’s the access to proper nutrition - the levels of stress certainly didn’t decrease.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure you’d be a regular giant now, were things peachy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Five scoffs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m as tall as you are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, ‘'s what I’m saying. But I mean, you might still hit another growth spurt.” Diego’s fingers gently brush against the white stretch marks on his hips. “I can’t wait to see you turn into this hot stud. Tall, dark, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> handsome. Man, did I luck out or what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wouldn’t bother you if I was taller than you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Five shrugged. He wasn’t as tall as he hoped he’d be in his old body, and he’d lie if he said it didn’t bother him at times. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah,” Diego continued. “Plus, you know what they say - we’re all the same height when we’re horizontal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First off, that’s factually incorrect, and second, nobody says that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like you’d know.”</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing. Come here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I can still feel you.” Five feels like it’s important to mention, for some reason, though he regrets it as soon as the words leave his mouth. Diego’s hand slide to Five’s dick, giving it a few strokes before his fingers slip below his balls. He hums.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, in for a penny, in for a pounding.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Five tries to hide his amusement in a groan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god, stop talking and just fuck me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Five’s sprawled face-down on the bed, Diego pinning him down shoulders to knees, fucking him firmly, with sharp rolls of his hips. He’s definitely drooling, and he doesn’t know when it happened, but he can’t really make himself do anything about it. He’s drooling, his head is pleasantly empty again, and he’s slowly melting into the mattress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t start out like that; when they did, Five was on his hands and knees but Diego? Diego seemed to be set on fucking Five into bonelessness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You like it?” Diego asks, pointlessly, but so close to Five’s ear that hair stood up on the back of his neck. Of fucking course he likes it; he was being railed into the mattress, unable to touch his cock but dangerously close nonetheless. The friction against the mattress helps, surely, but it’s the way Diego angles his thrusts to brush past his prostate that undoes Five way too soon. He comes with a deep moan, grinding against the mattress, barely enough room to push back against Diego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, baby.” Diego pushes on his hands to get more leverage as he continues to fuck into Five’s pliant, mollified body for a handful of minutes until he’s stiffening with a groan, and coming. Definitely the best feeling, Five decides, the feeling of Diego coming inside him, with those little twitches and pulses. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know why, but I’m glad I waited.” It’s the first thing said in a while, and it’s obviously the tail-end of a thought. “Everything feels different now that we’re back, now that everyone is safe. At least for now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He feels oddly </span>
  <em>
    <span>better</span>
  </em>
  <span> since they returned. Lighter. It wasn’t just the sense of worry that was lifted, there was also an element of pride, almost, at having basically won, even without his powers. It wasn’t something that he felt comfortable saying out loud, but he was <em>proud. </em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it-” Diego starts, then stops. “Do you ever stop seeing us, you know--?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” It was the truth. “I can’t say that it gets easier, either. But with time, you’ll think of it less and less. It’s not the kind of thing you forget, though. It stays with you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diego hugs him closer, squeezing tighter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish you’d never had to go through any of that. You didn’t deserve--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Five shakes his head. The whole ‘deserving’ business has eaten at him for so long. It was him who left, who did specifically what Reginald warned him not to do. It was his fault for getting stuck in the post-apocalypse, for inadvertently causing that first apocalypse upon his return. He can’t help but feel that it was his own actions that set in motion the entire chain of events that caused all that devastation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s not go there. Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gets a kiss on his shoulder, and Diego relaxes his hold on Five’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know-” Five says, after a while, and judging by the way Diego stirs he may have fallen asleep. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate this body.” Way too honest. Too out of the blue. But to his credit, Diego doesn’t say anything. “You know, my mind never lost its edge, not even in my late fifties, but I’m sure it’s what would have happened, eventually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Entropy, baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something like that. So maybe I should see the positive in this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You definitely should. Sharp mind, all the energy of youth, virtually no refractory period.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Five smiles, turning to look at Diego. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. For tonight and for- everything else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Five drifts off to sleep quickly, wondering briefly how he let himself become so soft. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of a door closing jolts Five awake. He’s instantly on alert, already scanning the room for anything that he can use as a weapon when he hears the soft clinking sound of silverware and rolling wheels. He turns to where the sound comes from, and there is Diego, pushing a small cart with neatly covered plates. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I extended our stay until tomorrow, now dig in." He hands Five a steaming cup of coffee. "Better raise those energy levels; I have plans for you. " </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>